Lillian "Lily" Howard
Lillian "Lily" Carina Howard is the only child of Sam and Melissa Howard. Life History Lily Howard was born on 23rd September 2022 to Sam and Melissa Howard in Lima, Ohio. She had an incredibly unhappy childhood. Her father had serious anger issues and had terrible mood swings. He would be happy one minute and extremely angry the next. He started hitting Lily's mother when Lily was three and Lily herself when she was nine. Lily tried to get her mother to leave her father for years but she only did last year when Sam hurt his daughter so badly that she ended up in hospital. Soon after Melissa and Sam divorced and Melissa got full custody of Lily. Personality Lily can be incredibly bitchy and rude but it's only because she is scared of being hurt. Because of her dad's beatings she worked hard to be popular at every school she's ever been to so that she won't be hurt by anyone. She is incredibly sensitive about the issue of men hurting women because of what happened to her and her mom. She however has no problem with bullying other girls because at least if she's doing the hurting then she's not the one being hurt. She is secretly very vulnerable although she puts up a tough exterior. She is actually a nice person, she just has to like you and you have to get to know her well to get past the tough outside. She is very bubbly and has a great sense of humour. She's not very trusting of people, the more you trust someone, the more likely you are to get hurt she thinks but if she does trust you then she's incredibly loyal. If you break her trust then she will make your life a living hell. She is very stubborn and determined. She really cares about her friends and would fight to the death for them. She is incredibly passionate about the things and the people she loves. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' She has golden tanned skin and long blonde wavy hair which she usually wears in a high ponytail as she is on the Cheerios. She has green, almond shaped eyes and long eyelashes. Her eyebrows are meticulously sculpted and incredibly thin. She has long side swept bangs. She has a round shaped face. She has a narrow, thin, small nose and full lips. She has a lily tattoo on her right ankle. She always wears her silver hoop earrings and her grandmother's gold locket. She is quite tall (5'9), has big feet and small ears. She always wears her cheerio's uniform in school but outside of school she dresses quite casually, she quite likes the western look, jeans and checkered shirts. 'Relationship with family' Sam Howard-Lily's father. She is not at all close to her dad-she hates him for what he did to her and her mom and he legally can't come near her or her mother, as her mother got a restraining order against him, he can't come within 50 feet of his wife or his daughter or else he'll be arrested. Lily hasn't spoken to him since the divorce and she doesn't intend to. He is 35 and has short, straight blonde hair and blue eyes. Melissa Howard-Lily's mother. She is very close to her mother, they have been all each other has had for a long time, even before her parents got divorced. They spend a lot of time together, just talking and having fun. Her mother is the first person Lily comes to for advice and the person that she trusts the most. They always spend Saturday nights together watching movies. She is 36 and has curly, shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. 'Clubs/Teams' Cheerios, Gymnastics 'Goals/Dreams' She wants to help women who are in abusive relationships and kids who are abused in any way she can whether that be as a lawyer or by doing charity work. 'Relationships' Chad Puckerman-Sexual